


【授翻】Confirmation Bias|先入为主

by AriaArioso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Can't stop thinking about it - other characters assumed they were dating, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso
Summary: 第一次发生的时候，索尔用力拍了下托尼的后背，出乎意料地向托尼表示衷心祝贺。“史塔克，我真为你高兴。你们是天生的一对！”(也就是说：五次人们认为彼得和托尼在约会，一次他们是对的。)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【授翻】Confirmation Bias|先入为主

**Author's Note:**

  * For [is_this_thing_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_this_thing_anon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Confirmation Bias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761918) by Anonymous. 



> 附加tag：我止不住想其他角色认为铁和虫在约会的情节；5+1故事
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这篇我笑到不行，is_this_thing_anon大佬真的是宝藏。又搞笑又甜的一篇！Enjoy！

1.

第一次发生的时候，索尔用力拍了下托尼的后背，出乎意料地向托尼表示衷心祝贺。

“史塔克，我真为你高兴。你们是天生的一对！”

托尼不确定索尔到底是什么意思。他八个月前刚和佩珀分手，他不是任何“一对儿”中的一个，更不用说什么“天生的一对”了。

现在回想起来，线索是存在的：当时彼得站在旁边，显然被索尔说的话噎着了。

但在那一刻，托尼想到，在过去的几年里索尔经历了相当艰难的事，每天狂饮廉价啤酒以压倒悲伤情绪*，托尼不想做任何可能会导致索尔回归那种状态的事。所以托尼点头，微笑，表示感谢，在心里默默计划待会儿起身离开。

索尔也冲他笑了笑，会意地摆动眉毛。托尼喝下一大杯酒。

接下来的夜晚尽是狂欢，每个人都在庆祝，托尼很快就把整件事忘得一干二净。

2.

“他有点年轻了。”罗迪的语气是毫无理由的中立，托尼没能听懂他的话。

“他当然年轻，这才是重点。”托尼回答，罗迪朝他投去一个奇怪的目光。“这就是传承的意义，传递给下一代什么的。”

“嗯哼。”

托尼不确定这些突如其来的怀疑是从哪儿来的。罗迪和彼得似乎总是相处得很好。那天早上他们还在一起训练：罗迪带着孩子进行战术训练，彼得帮助罗迪测试战衣的更新效果。

“我以为你喜欢彼得？”托尼说。

“我确实喜欢彼得，但不像你那么喜欢。很明显，你把标准设定的太高了。”

托尼不清楚他哪儿设定了什么标准，更别提高或低了，但这似乎无关紧要。

3.

“他是一个值得称赞的战士。”星云对他说道。尽管这缺少上下文，但托尼很喜欢听到这个，这可能是她的语境中最高形式的赞扬。

他不必问她是不是在说彼得。出于某种原因，这些天似乎每个人都想和他谈谈彼得。

“是的，他是。”

“而且你也并不糟糕。”她补充道。

托尼想，也许从整体上看，这只比“值得称赞”低了几步，但他又没法确保问了之后不会对他的自尊造成潜在的损害，所以他把这搁到一边。

他提醒自己，在赞美他人方面，星云还是一个新手，阻止她的努力可能会适得其反。

“谢谢。”他最终回复道。

“许多敌人将会在你们二人面前倒下。”

当然了，为什么不呢。实际上他并不确定这到底是祝福还是诅咒——托尼并不是很喜欢他和彼得将面对许多敌人的想法，但星云是一个现实主义者，她可能……没说错。

至少她预测他们会赢。这是有意义的。

她补充道：“我相信最终的婚礼一定会很漂亮。”

等等，什么?

4.

过了几天，斯特兰奇跟他说，“我听说该恭喜你了。”毕竟斯特兰奇似乎充分享受一切可能让他显得像个混蛋的机会。

“我们不是那样。”托尼咬牙切齿地说。

“不是？我表示哀悼。王会很伤心的。”

“抱歉让你失望了。”

“你是吗？”

5.

托尼不太确定这个误解是怎么产生的，也不确定谁先发起的，但很显然嫌疑人并不局限于星云和索尔。或斯特兰奇。甚至也可能是罗迪。

彼得正和格鲁特在外面玩，托尼碰巧经过。彼得他俩表面上是一起训练，但实际上，彼得似乎在把格鲁特当作某种超大的交互式攀登架，在格鲁特伸出的手臂之间来回跳跃摆动。

“我是格鲁特？”

“不，真不是那样的。”彼得说着停了下来，倒挂在格鲁特的手臂上。

“我是格鲁特，我是格鲁特，我是格鲁特——我是格鲁特。我是，格鲁特？”

“是啊，我们很亲近，但是我们不是像那种亲近。抱歉，伙计，星云搞错了。”

“我是格鲁特。”

“我当然愿意，但这不仅仅取决于我，你明白吗？他对我并没有相同的感觉。”

格鲁特慢慢点了点头。

托尼转身朝相反的方向走去。

彼得暗恋他并不是什么新鲜事。不管其他人怎么想，出于为了他俩好的打算，托尼尽己所能地忽略这些信息。

但托尼是有资格与一个才华横溢、引人瞩目的年轻超英一起共度时光的。而这个超级英雄对他长期有好感，他却还没有与他发生关系，也证明了他是有些自制力的。

当然不是很多，但是有一些的。

现在看来也许还不够多。

+1

“哦我的老天，伙计，我真不敢相信这真的正在发生。”奈德说道。托尼有点疑惑为什么奈德现在还在这儿。他来接彼得约会，没想到会走进好朋友们的聚会时光。奈德在他俩之间来回张望，满怀期待地颤抖着。

“你就穿这个去吗？”奈德看着彼得，脱口而出。

彼得低头看自己的衣服：深色水洗牛仔裤加纽扣衬衫。“是啊？”

“你看起来很好。”托尼向他保证。

“我们不会去什么高级地方，对不对？”

托尼没有正面回答，“这取决于你怎么定义‘高级’。”

“那就是说，是的。”奈德朝彼得的方向低语道。

好吧，托尼决定，无关紧要的闲聊到此为止。

“请告诉我，你没有带一个陪护。”托尼说，“因为我没想到带我的，而且我想罗迪今晚也很忙。”

彼得舔了舔嘴唇，瞥了奈德一眼。“呃，不。没有陪护。奈德正要走呢。”

“我是吗？”

“你是。”

“哦，好吧。祝你好运！”

“再见了。”托尼走到一边，好让彼得把奈德送到门口。当他们终于单独在一起时，托尼扬起了眉毛。

“准备好了吗？”

“是的。”彼得看起来很紧张。

“你确定吗？”

“非常确定，是的。我已经准备好了，自打两周前我在派对上一不小心让索尔以为我们在约会之后就准备好了。”

“你是怎么一不小心——你知道吗？其实无关紧要，走吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 悲伤情绪*：“sad sack”，指无可救药的，不中用的人；也指困在悲伤处境里拒绝尝试改善自己情绪或处境的状态或人。其实这种状态很像抑郁症症状或习得性无助。


End file.
